This mental health research addresses the need for training caregivers of SDAT victims in 24 hour residential care facilities in techniques that maximize socialization, maintain continence, and minimize depression, frustration, catastrophic reactions and social isolation. The research's long term objective is to create mental health training modules for caregivers, utilizing print and video components and incorporating the best mental health care practices, elicited through the research process. Phase I specific aims are directed at identifying a number of "best practice" facilities currently serving Alzheimer's Disease victims, identifying the body of knowledge, skills, behaviors and attitudes incorporated in their practice, and translating them into training modules for widespread use. The methodology utilizes key informants to identify best practice facilities, observation, interviews with best practice practitioners and relatives of victims receiving care in best practice facilities, and qualitative analysis of on-site findings. The research in Phase I forms the basis for the final development, production and testing of the video and print components of the Mental Health Training Modules in Phase II. The training modules will be marketed to a universe of over 20,000 nursing homes and other long-term care and educational facilities.